


too many movies

by mermaidniall (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, vampire!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mermaidniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "You have watched too many movies and no, I don’t sparkle in the sun."</p><p>Or Niall finds out his boyfriend is actually a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too many movies

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm on a roll. However it'll probably end like now.  
> If you guys have never seen the show Angel, boy have you missed out. Go find it online!

Niall couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now. Or wasn’t seeing. Yeah, Niall couldn’t believe what he wasn’t seeing. And that Liam’s reflection in the mirror. The blonde stood in the doorway, stunned in fear and also…curiosity (unfortunately curiosity kill the cat, hopefully not this time though)? He just couldn’t believe it.

Liam finished washing his face and stood up reaching for a towel. Just as pulled the towel away from drying his face he noticed Niall in the reflection and his eyes widened. Of course he did, since his wasn’t there to block the view. The brunette spun around. “Niall-” He breathed out but before he could say anymore Niall spun on his heels, threw his hands up in the air and ran for the door as he screamed.

Liam could only roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s reaction and he was in front of the door in a split second. Niall had no time to think and collided right in to the taller boy’s bare chest. The blonde shrieked as Liam wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Niall, please, calm down.” Liam said, pulling the blonde a bit closer.  
Niall’s head shot up, eyes locking with his boyfriend’s. “Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!” He asked, voice shrill and eyes a bit wide.

“Well yes, because I’m not going to hurt you. You should know that. Even if…even if I’m not human.” Niall just continued to struggle but Liam wasn’t having any of it. After about five minutes the blonde gave up with a huff.

“No wonder I never got away from you easily.” He mumbled, crossing his arms. Liam chuckled.

“Baby, even if I wasn’t a vampire, I would still be stronger than you.” He stated, receiving another huff and a blush from Niall. “Now, how about we go sit down and I’ll explain everything?”

“Okay,” Niall murmured as he felt Liam pick him up and carry him to the sofa. He sat the blonde down then sat next to him.

“Okay, first thing’s first. I’m a vampire. But I’m not like a bad vampire.” He said. “I’m not the type of monster Hollywood makes us out to be.”

Niall sat up. “Oh so you’re like Angel?” He asked. Liam quirked an eyebrow.

“Um, no. I’m a vampire, not an angel…?”

Niall should his head. “No there’s this show you see. Angel was like a really bad vampire then he turned it all around and become good and helped people instead.” He explained.

“Oh well I guess so. Though to be honest, I just live my life, I don’t exactly help people.” Liam admitted.

“Oh then you’re like Edward Cullen. Wait, do you sparkle in the sun?!” Niall asked, excitedly as his eyes rounded a bit in awe at the thought.

Liam blinked and just stared at Niall before shaking his head slowly. “No…? You’ve been with me in the sunlight. I definitely do not sparkly. That’s stupid misconception teenagers dwell on.”

Niall pouted. “I’ll have you know I read those books and I’m not a teenager. Though the movies were lame and let’s be honest, I’ll probably never read the books again.”

Liam chuckled. “Point is, I don’t sparkle.” He said again. “I’m just as you’ve read in other works of fiction. I have fangs, no reflection, and heightened senses. I do need blood to get by but I don’t drink blood very often and it’s animal blood when I do need it.” He explained.

“So then you really aren’t bad,” Niall mumbled. Liam shook his head.

“Do you think I’d be with you if I was?” He asked with a soft smile. “I love you, Niall. You know I do. I never told you I was a vampire because I don’t think it was a part of me I should have burdened you with.” 

Niall scooted closer and climbed in to Liam’s lap. “I love you too Liam, and that means you aren’t a burden to me. I know I freaked out for a moment but I still love you. I don’t care if you’re a vampire. I accept you as you are.”

Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist. “I was afraid you’d run away. And I’m too much in love for you to leave me. I couldn’t bare that. Though I will admit, it was very comical the way you ran away from me.”

Niall nuzzled his face in to Liam’s neck “I’d never leave you, I promise.” He said, placing a small kiss to the brunette’s neck. “Also, we’re never to speak of that. Like ever again okay? I don’t know why I ran away screaming with my arms flailing in the air.” He added, scrunching up his nose. The taller boy smiled again.

“You’re amazing, do you know that? Even after finding out the truth about me you’re still so willing to stay.”

“Of course I am. I love you. And why thank you, I am pretty amazing. But only because you remind me that I am.” Niall replied, kissing Liam cheek. “So,” The blonde began. “Are you like the typical vampire?”

“Hm?” Liam asked.

“Do you like garlic?” He questioned. Liam chuckled.

“No, but that’s only because of preference. Garlic does not hurt us. Nor does sunlight or crosses. Holy water does burn though.” He explained.

Niall tapped his chin as he thought of more questions to ask. “Do wooden stakes kill you?”

“Actually the most effective way to kill a vampire is to behead them. Though stabbing us in the heart could work. But it doesn’t have to be wooden.” 

Niall nodded, making an ooh sound. “Oh, do you turn in to a bat? Or do you ever hang upside? You don’t ever feel the need to sleep in a coffin do you?” He asked.

Liam could only chuckle as he kissed Niall’s neck. “You watch too many movies, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see...I know nothing about vampires. Werewolves are cooler. There I said it.


End file.
